Workout
by TStabler
Summary: After a rouch case, the crew needs to blow of some steam, so they hit the gym. A conversation between friends leads to Elliot losing his cool, and there's only one person who can calm him down. Olivia.


**A/N: One word, given to me by Dana! I had a lot of ideas, but this is the one that made it's way into a story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

"Five," Fin said, running fast.

"Are you nuts?" Elliot, to his left, asked. He was running, too, and lifted his fingers to his neck, right behind his ear. He looked down at his watch and started running faster. "She's a three, tops."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Okay, uh, oh! Her! Black pants, pink top, redhead. I give her an eight."

Elliot looked over and shook his head. "Barely a four," he said.

"Shit, man, that ass alone is worth an eight," Fin argued. "I think you just keep ratin' 'em against..."

"Don't say it," Chester, on the treadmill on the other side of Fin, interrupted.

"What?" Fin asked. "Why not?" he asked.

Chester jerked his head toward another woman on a treadmill in front of them. "That's why not. Prove your point Fin," he said with a smirk.

"Stabler, man," Fin said, running faster. "What about her?" he asked, grinning.

Elliot shook his head. "Don't go there," he said. Though, his eyes were glued to her form. The way her legs moved, her toned ass lifting with each step, her perfectly smooth shoulders rolling as she swung her arms.

"Come on," Chester said. "It's just us. Look, I give her a nine. She'd be a ten for me if she was a little Latina, or a Nubian queen, know what I'm sayin'?" he joked. "I like dark meat," he said, nodding toward Melinda, who was running beside Olivia.

"I will break both your legs," Fin threatened. "But, uh, if I had to, I'd give Benson a ten. That ass is ki..."

"Knock it off," Elliot snapped. "Joking around about people we don't fucking know is one thing, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand here and let you talk about Liv like she's a piece of meat!" He stopped running, hopped off the machine and walked toward the locker room.

Chester laughed. "Guess his heart rate got up high enough for him," he chuckled. Then he turned back to face front, and continued his conversation with Fin.

* * *

"You have to tell him," Melinda said, breathing as hard as she was running. "You can't keep it to yourself anymore, I mean, he's single. It's your..."

"Mel," Olivia interrupted. "I'm not telling Elliot anything," she said with a smirk.

Melinda tilted her head. "You have to tell him! You have to see if he feels the same way! You just have to!"

"I don't have to...hold on," Olivia said, stopping as she saw Elliot blow past her machine. "Something's wrong," she said, getting off of her treadmill and following after him. "El, wait!" she yelled, running.

Elliot turned around, his anger still etched into his face. "Not now, Liv," he said, holding up a hand. He pushed the door to the locker room open and was not at all surprised when she followed him.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, her chest still heaving from her workout. "You were fine ten minutes ago," she said, waving a hand at him.

"Fin and Lake," Elliot spat. "They're just...forget it, it...it was stupid," he told her.

Olivia smirked. "I don't think it was stupid," she said. "I think you overreacted, but I think what you did was..."

"You heard me?" Elliot asked, turning toward her.

"You weren't that far away," Olivia said with a laugh. "It's a small gym," she said with a shrug. "Not to mention, when you yell from here they can hear you in Queens."

Elliot chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, they had no right to..."

"What would you have said?" Olivia asked, interrupting him, stepping closer to him, her pulse not any slower than before, her breath still rapid.

"What?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. He swallowed hard, feeling his body react to the way she looked, her skin sparkling with a sheen of sweat, and the way she was looking at him.

"I get a nine from Lake, because I'm too white for him," Olivia said, stepping closer. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Fin gave me ten, and he was about to say something pretty interesting about my ass before you stopped him." She ran her hand down his arm, smirking at him. "What would you have said, if you answered them?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Elliot took a quick breath, then cleared his throat. "I...well, I mean...uh...on a scale of one-to-ten, Liv...you...are..."

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, waiting, trailing her fingers back up his arm.

Elliot closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, a whisper.

"Your answer, Elliot," Olivia demanded softly.

Elliot looked into her eyes, putting his hands on her hips. "Off the charts," he said. "A hundred-and-fifty, at least," he said, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Good answer," Olivia whispered, leaning up to catch his lips in a kiss.

Elliot moaned as he fell backward into the lockers, his arms running up her body as his tongue ran across her lips and slipped into her mouth.

Olivia moaned back, her own hands running down Elliot's chest. She tugged on the cloth of his tee-shirt, moaning into the kiss.

"Liv," Elliot mumbled against her mouth, "Liv, we can't do this."

Olivia bit his lip, tugging lightly before moving back, and pulled the shirt over his head. She dropped it to the floor and said, "Of course, we can."

"Not here," Elliot protested. "Not like this," he said shaking his head, but his body was saying something else entirely.

Olivia ran her hands over his chest, taking in the sight of his muscles twitching. "If you're afraid of getting caught," she said, sliding her hands over his sweat pants, undoing the tie, "Then just lock the door."

Elliot shot his head toward the door, seeing the silver latch glitter in the light. "Don't move," he said to her, sliding out from between her and the locker. He locked the door and ran back over to her, and looked her in the eyes. "You just changed the rules," he said, smirking.

"I didn't think we had any in the first place," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Elliot growled slightly and pushed her back, up against the lockers where he'd been. He rolled his hips into hers and she felt his hardness against her hip and thigh, moaning as his lips attached to her neck. "Damn, baby," he mumbled, fumbling with the drawstring on her black sweats.

"I know you, El," Olivia whispered, slipping her hands back into his pants, shoving the thick, cotton away and pushing it down. She wrapped her soft, strong hand around him and heard him groan, and she smirked. "I know what you need when you get pissed off, and it's either this or going a few rounds with a locker. Last time, you broke three of your knuckles."

Elliot chuckled, trailing his lips over her neck. "I would much rather do this than destroy a locker," he said, letting the cotton of her pants go. He grabbed the waist band of her panties and yanked, ripping them away from her.

"Shit, baby," Olivia said, seething.

"Sorry," Elliot chuckled.

Olivia scoffed, stroking him. "You are not," she said, rolling her head to meet his gaze.

"You're right," Elliot said. "I'm not." He moved his hips in time with her stroking and he pulled the straps of her sports tank away from her skin, sliding them down her shoulders. He followed the falling lycra with his fingers and when the top dropped completely, he took a hold of her nipples. He squeezed and rolled them between his fingers, and he laughed evilly when Olivia's head flew back into the locker behind her.

Olivia moaned his name, sliding one of her legs up his body. "El, baby," she moaned, "Please."

"Please what, Liv?" Elliot asked, torturing her, flicking his tongue lightly over her left nipple as he twirled and twisted her right with his fingers.

"Oh, God," Olivia moaned louder, "Please, don't tease. I want you. Now." She hooked her leg and pulled, telling him what she wanted. The hand stroking him moved, positioning him at her entrance.

Elliot fought against her, and slid the hand away from her nipple, down her body, sliding his fingers up her slit. "So wet," he mumbled with her other nipple still in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, hearing her cry out his name, and at the same time, he drove a finger into her depths. He laughed at the curse that flew out of her mouth. "You love it when I tease the shit outta you," he said, letting go of her nipple. "Almost as much as I do," he whispered, then he kissed her.

Olivia took a breath and grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head, and cried, "El, baby, Oh, God!"

Elliot, seeing her in such a wonton position, pulled his finger out of her, licked it clean, which earned a moan from Olivia as she watched, then grabbed both of her legs. He pulled them up around his waist and said, "Hold on, baby."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and when she felt him readying himself, she kissed him.

Elliot's lips caught Olivia's cry as he thrust into her, starting off hard and fast, kissing her madly as he slammed into her, slamming her into the lockers. "Fuck," he spat, pulling away and dropping his head to her shoulders.

"Pretty much," Olivia quipped, moaning as she kissed his neck.

Suddenly, Elliot shook his head, stopped moving, and grabbed a hold of her, wrapping his hands around her back. He pulled her away from the lockers, and staying inside of her, he lowered them both to the ground.

Olivia, confused, looked up at him, brushed a hand through her hair, and breathlessly said, "What?"

Elliot shook his head, kissed her, and started moving again, slowly. "I love you too much to not..." he stopped, kissed her again, and said, "I never want you to think it's just fucking."

Olivia, with her legs still wrapped around him, moaned as he moved and she said, "I never have." She arched her back as she felt him move deeper, and she said, "I love you, too."

Elliot moved slowly, kissing her, until he brought them both to an amazingly powerful climax. He grunted and crashed his lips into hers as he spurted hotly into her, his kiss muffling her cries. He kept moving until it was too painful, and then he stopped and rolled them over. "I love you," he said, again, out of breath as he kissed her.

Olivia chuckled against his lips. "I love you," she said, just as breathlessly. "Melinda said I had to tell you, so..." She laughed again and kissed him, then trailed kisses over his neck.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow.

"El," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow, "All of my friends are people we work with. I can't tell anyone without...why, who did you tell?"

Elliot bit his lip. "I told Fin," he said. "That's why he thought it was funny when he..."

"Great," Olivia said, scoffing. "Now he's gonna give us even more shit at work, when..."

Elliot stopped her with a kiss. "Honey, he's known for a while. He hasn't said a damn thing to anyone. He just..."

"By the way," Olivia interrupted. "That girl with the pink top? You gave her a four? Why? Even I can admit she was beautiful."

"Oh, Jesus," Elliot laughed. "Baby, the second I met you, every other woman in the world started looking like Barney Rubble to me."

Olivia shook her head and kissed him, then pushed herself up. She pulled her top back on, then put on her sweatpants, without underwear. "You own me twenty bucks," she said, waving the ripped strip of silk and lace at Elliot.

"I'll take you shopping," Elliot said, redressing himself. "You can, uh, try things on for me," he said winking and kissing her.

Olivia laughed and ran a hand through her hair. She walked over and unlocked the door, then turned to him and asked, "So you still mad at me for dragging you to the gym?"

"Baby," Elliot said, grinning as he kissed her, "That was the best workout of my life."

**A/N: Yeah, so the word "workout" was a bit hard to use, lol. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
